Badlands
Badlands is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from the trailer near the save point in the town of Angel Pine in Whetstone, San Andreas. Mission After the gun battle under the Mulholland Intersection that resulted in Sweet's incarceration, Carl is taken out of the city of Los Santos to begin performing tasks for C.R.A.S.H. officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski. The first of these tasks is a favor for Tenpenny, who asks Carl to eliminate an ex-police officer being held by the FBI under a witness protection program. The witness, who has compromising information about Tenpenny, is hiding in a remote cabin located on the side of Mount Chiliad. Carl, disarmed by the officers, and carrying only a camera, is forced to make his way from Angel Pine up the side of the mountain. He then flushes the witness out of the cabin, and chase him down the mountain as he attempts to flee by car. After Carl stops and kills the witness, he photographs the evidence that Tenpenny's former colleague will no longer be talking. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill the witness! Bring back proof *Make your way up the mountain to find that snitch *He's inside, smoke him out *Remember, you need a photo of him in one piece *Photograph the body *Take the camera to the drop Post mission phone call Phone Call 1 Carl Johnson: Cesar, it's me. Cesar Vialpando: Carl. You alright, holmes? Your sister's been worried. I heard some shit went down. Carl Johnson: Yeah. Los Santos is dangerous right now. I'm out in the middle of... I don't know... of Whetstone, whereever that is. Cesar Vialpando: Don't know Whetstone too well. I got some family out near there, I think. But at least you ain't in jail, holmes. Shit's fucked up with your brother, ese. Carl Johnson: You be careful and look after Kendl. Cesar Vialpando: Don't worry about me, man. You worry about the man who tries to fuck with my woman. I got some back up coming out to protect you. My cousin. Really intense, holmes. Trust me. Meet them over at the diner in Dillimore over in Red County. You won't miss them. Phone Call 2 Sweet Johnson: Carl, it's me. Carl Johnson: Sweet, what's going on, man? Sweet Johnson: Man, what the fuck you think is going on? I'm in a prison hospital, nigga! Carl Johnson: I know, you alright? Sweet Johnson: Hell no. You gotta do something, man. Carl Johnson: I'm trying, man, I just gotta make sure Kendl's safe first. Sweet Johnson: A'ight, man, I gotta go. Carl Johnson: Don't worry bro, I ain't gonna leave you in there. Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, but a phone call will be received from Cesar Vialpando, which triggers the mission First Date. Trivia *The mission is the first in GTA San Andreas requiring the use of a camera and serves as training in its use if the player isn't familiar with the camera. *The light blue Washington that the witness escapes in has a San Fierro license plate that reads "ASSMAN". *Returning to the "drop point" after taking the photo automatically removes any wanted level Carl gains during the mission. *If you managed to destroy his car before he enters it (via a cheat or Rocket Launcher), the witness will stand still in the cabin as if his script is stopped. *If you manage to sneak past the police and walk into the cabin, the witness will stand still and act as a pedestrian, until you shoot him or kill him. *Although buying and using a shotgun can kill him quickly, as it only takes two shots to the body to die, it is discouraged to do so because no matter where you aim the gun, the mission will fail if you blow his head off. *The witness's cabin looks similar to the Shady Cabin located not too far away. Gallery Badlands-GTASA2.jpg|The deceased witness Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas